


大海

by Miles_Killa



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Osrin - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_Killa/pseuds/Miles_Killa
Summary: Martin Garrix/Osrin
Relationships: Martin Garrix/Osrin





	大海

—

大海。

"In your eyes, is heavy blue.

One to love, and one to lose. "

“在他的眼底應當收斂著蔚藍深海，望向他的時候，是耀眼平靜的藍色。

在埋藏炙熱愛意的同時，又不由自主的患得患失。”

—

當對方問他說要不要跟他一起去滑帆板的時候，Oskar不明顯的皺了皺眉頭，他以為來得及掩藏，不過這個細微的動作還是被Martin注意到了。

“我可以教你。”男人補充道。

毫無猶豫的，Oskar選擇了在船上的甲板享受米科諾斯的陽光。他到了希臘總是很不習慣，太陽熾熱當頭，整個城市的活力都好似要滿溢出來一般。Oskar不常享受這種豔陽高空的晴朗天氣，因為這樣，他的皮膚有著斯德哥爾摩早晨的無言蒼白，恰如他的靦腆，讓人相處起來舒適得宜。

Martin叫他名字時他從手機裡抬起頭，對方光裸的上身顯露出在隔離期間的鍛鍊頗有成效。Oskar慵懶的拉長眼尾，瑞典男人瞇起眼的動作時常讓Martin連想到藍眼的波斯貓。荷蘭男人眨了眨眼，跟Oskar說他要下船了。

“真的不試試？”Martin指了指海上。

Oskar往躺椅上一靠，朝他扯開嘴角。“不了。”

海光與對方的溫暖笑意一併瀲艷進他眸底，像北歐寒冷冬日裡的陽光——令人留戀。

他彎下腰，Oskar的手指悄然攀上他線條分明的手臂收緊，瑞典男人順從的抬頭，Martin把男友的下巴勾過來輕柔相碰。Oskar喜歡男人接吻後眼裡的笑意，輕輕淺淺，像是吃到糖的小孩，容易取悅。

“走了。”Oskar聽見對方這麼說。他有點暈乎乎的，每次看見對方接吻後一派輕鬆的表情，Oskar都捂著嘴忍不住暗罵自己實在太年輕。他覺得自己的臉頰正在發燙，並且一廂情願的覺得可能是天氣太熱的緣故。

看著對方望向粼粼的海面時，他眼裡閃動的波光。總令人有種錯覺，像是他完全屬於大海一般。

他覺得Martin有時候表現出來的樣子很若即若離，Oskar不知道原因。就算他知道對方現在偶爾還會失眠，也知道他還在跟前女友聯絡。不過他並不在意這些事情，他知道他們都還太年輕，也還並不完全屬於彼此，有好多的目標是他們想要去完成的。他無法丈量自己無限擴張的愛意，卻也無法適應與對方共享的每片呼吸，他們只是過於懦弱去佔有彼此，安然於現狀，距離恰得其分。20歲的Oskar，沒有過多的戀愛經驗。現在、此時此刻，他只想笨拙盲目的喜歡眼前這個人，想要擁抱他，如同對方著急的想擁抱大海一般，那樣的迫切索取，毫無保留，是Oskar想要在對方望向自己的眼裡看到的。

Martin在與友人交談的空檔，背著光回頭朝他笑了笑。這讓Oskar想起，當初讓他心動的，也是這雙，願意回頭看他的眼眸。

—


End file.
